Serial noceur
by ChicTess
Summary: Qui pourrait en vouloir à un serial noceur d'avoir fait du mariage de son ex un sacrilège ? Sûrement pas Bella ! Surtout lorsqu'elle se retrouve au cœur d'un nouveau sabotage et qu'Edward établira un plan improvisé mais bien ficelé pour faire de sa colocataire, sa nouvelle complice. Un, deux, trois Cullen et si ce dernier était le bon ?


_Serial Noceur_

Bonjour à toutes,

En d'autres circonstances, cet OS aurait été posté ailleurs. Celles qui me connaissent relèveront le clin d'œil ! Quand je dis que Fanfiction et moi, nous ne sommes plutôt pas sur la même longueur d'ondes, ce n'est pas qu'un mythe ! (Je persiste encore !) _Malédiction de malédiction !_

Prévu en publication un des week-ends du mois prochain, je serais finalement un peu juste en temps alors le voici !

Merci à toi Lily pour le survol de ce texte, pas si petit que ça.

Bonne lecture à vous…

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins.

* * *

><p><em>Serial Noceur<em>

- Dém, éclatai-je de rire, tu ne comptes pas débarquer à ce mariage avec ce chapeau ?

- Quoi ? Non ?

Il me regarda un brin séducteur et bon sang, son corps dans ce costume noir allait être un pêché pour toutes les filles, les convertissant sans conteste en perverses.

- Ce chapeau est ridicule !

- C'est un Borsalino. Ça me donne un côté parrain sur le retour. Tu n'aimes pas ?

- Sais-tu de quelle manière ton frère va dorer tes fesses sur le barbecue si tu te pointes comme ça ! Bien cuit ! Tu retiens ça ? N'ose même pas espérer du saignant.

- Edward est un rabat-joie.

Démétri ôta son chapeau et remit en place sa cravate noire en soie devant l'immense miroir alors que je m'allongeai sur son lit, zieutant machinalement mon téléphone.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui ne tourne pas rond avec lui, ronchonna-t-il. Il est pénible en ce moment.

Je claquai ma langue dans ma bouche et balançai mon téléphone sur le lit, chassant rapidement les photos que je venais de faire apparaître.

- Tu exagères, haussai-je les épaules sans le regarder.

J'étais presque sûre qu'il levait les yeux au ciel.

- Bella, on a quasiment droit à un défilé de dindes sur le trottoir chaque week-end où il n'est pas de garde. Pour une fois que je suis à mon avantage !

- De la jalousie Dém ? le questionnai-je en arquant les sourcils.

- Non. Absolument pas.

- Alors je ne vois pas le rapport, répondis-je perdue.

- Il n'y en a aucun, rit-il, joueur.

- Le fait qu'il ait autant de succès t'agace et je peux le comprendre mais il n'en profite pas, si ?

Démétri se retourna vers moi et me sourit.

- Je vais prendre ça pour de la naïveté !

Je déglutis sans le vouloir.

- Je ne savais pas, baissai-je les yeux. Il me semblait juste qu'il n'avait personne.

- Bella, le fait qu'il soit discret sur sa vie privée ne veut pas dire qu'il ne couche pas, répliqua-t-il gentiment tout en faisant face à sa glace. De toute façon, tous les hommes aiment plaire, en particulier les Cullen.

- Tu es aussi sex que ton frère ! Vous êtes simplement différents, lui souris-je, tentant de le rassurer.

- Tu trouves mon frère sex ?

_Merde..._

- Leah ? éludai-je, certaine que ce prénom disperserait son attention.

Il hocha la tête en plissant ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre. Il aurait presque pu m'envoyer un éclair de stress le long de ma colonne vertébrale et me coller au plafond tellement il était anxieux.

- Elle sera sûrement dans les parages, dit-il transformant son inquiétude en fausse nonchalance.

- Elle sera là, lui confirmai-je.

- Évidemment, tu es au courant.

- Alice me l'a dit.

Il laissa échapper un ricanement.

- Ça ressemble presque à une réunion de lycée qu'à une cérémonie de mariage ! Des années plus tard, que sont-ils devenus ? débita-t-il façon commentateur de télévision.

J'éclatai de rire.

- C'est le mariage de ta cousine et d'une amie me concernant. Mais j'avoue que j'ai l'impression de partir pour une journée chez M.A.C. avec présentation des cosmétiques, totalisation des prix et paiement à la sortie.

- Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? Des enfants ? Un mari ? Combien tu te fais par mois ? Ouais, c'est un peu ça, caricatura-t-il.

Il s'allongea à ma droite et passa son bras droit sur ses yeux.

- Ça craint !

- Tu crois que si on leur parle de sondes d'intubation, voie sous-clavière et de transplantation cardiaque, ils vont s'éloigner de nous ?

- Je ne pense pas. Penses-tu que Crowley va rater une occasion de te tenir la jambe ?

- Tais-toi, grinçai-je. Je l'avais presque oublié.

- Remarque, le mot « placenta » peut faire flipper un gars. Tu peux toujours essayer sur lui, me proposa-t-il espiègle, en enlevant son bras posé sur ses yeux.

Je lui mis une petite tape amicale sur sa cuisse en représailles à sa moquerie.

- Demande à Edward de jouer le rôle du cavalier ?

- Tu comptes me faire faux-bond alors ? le questionnai-je.

Il se retourna vers moi et je vis sa mine indécise. Puis il soupira si fortement que je compris la mesure de son angoisse.

- Le principal c'est que tu m'aies moi copilote, lui souris-je en nouant les doigts de ma main droite à la sienne.

- Looser le copilote quand même !

- Mon copilote a mûri et il n'est pas si mal.

- N'empêche que je laisserais Edward me griller bien cuit sur le barbecue pour qu'elle accepte de me parler.

- Je sais... Ce mariage n'est pas la meilleure partie de l'année pour moi non plus. Le revoir va être...

- Douloureux, souffla-t-il tout en serrant ma main.

- Non pas douloureux. Juste étrange.

Il me prit dans ses bras avec tendresse.

- Ça craint putain !

- Tu crains, spécifiai-je.

- Dire que j'allais te proposer de t'envoyer en l'air avec moi pour nous détendre !

- Ferme-la avec ça Dém, le grondai-je en l'éloignant de moi.

Je détournai mes yeux pour me concentrer sur le cadre en bois, réalisé par un de ses petits protégés à l'hôpital et qui trônait en face du lit.

- J'en ai parlé à Edward. Tu sais… que toi et moi...

Mon ventre fit un salto arrière et mon intestin grêle vint faire une boucle et enchaîner mon foie, ma rate et mon estomac sur l'instant. Mes yeux ne cessèrent de fixer le cadre et je mangeais presque ma bile. Si Edward était au courant, Il me verrait différemment. _Incontestablement._

- Je sais que ça ne le regarde pas mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. Je lui ai dit.

Je déglutis un peu trop bruyamment à mon goût. Mes yeux papillonnèrent rapidement et je détaillai avec précision l'origami rouge en forme d'oiseau, accroché au cadre. À vrai dire, cela ne m'aidait absolument pas.

- Ça va Bella ? s'inquiéta-t-il alors que je pestais mentalement contre leur incontrôlable bavardage gémellaire.

- Oui... Que t'a-t-il dit ?

- Rien de particulier. Il a juste acquiescé.

- Ok.

Ma voix était atone et n'importe qui aurait pu deviner que quelque chose clochait chez moi. Mais Démétri ne vit rien de plus que ses pensées tournées vers Leah et toute la misère qu'il lui avait fait subir. Sa culpabilité était différente de la mienne et pourtant, j'étais sûre que lui et moi éprouvions une discordance vive entre nos cœurs et nos attitudes désopilantes et impulsives.

- De toute façon, avec toutes les nanas qui sont déjà passées de la porte d'entrée à sa chambre sans s'arrêter, il serait un petit peu dommage qu'Edward se permette une réflexion, rétorquai-je presque venimeuse.

Mes paroles aussi futiles soient-elles détruisirent le peu de remords que j'avais. Il n'avait ramené que deux filles à l'appart en un an et pourtant elles étaient de trop.

Un petit coup sur la porte se fit entendre et je sortis de mes pensées médiocres.

- Dém, c'est moi.

Je me détachai de Dém et me relevai un peu plus rapidement que la normale. Je ne voulais pas m'éterniser dans une discussion à trois. Pas maintenant, pas aujourd'hui. Et surtout pas collée à Démétri.

- Entre Ed.

Edward ouvrit la porte et malgré moi, je me retrouvai face à lui, un peu décontenancée de savoir qu'il me voyait désormais peut-être plus comme une Marie-couche-toi-là que comme sa colocataire bien sous tous rapports.

- Salut, lui dis-je.

Il me fixa et je regardai mes pieds stupidement.

- Hé Ed, Bella dit que tu me ferais la peau si je me pointais au mariage avec ce chapeau.

Je sentis ledit chapeau voler près de mon épaule gauche.

- Y'a un paquet de raisons pour lesquelles je te ferai la peau Dém, lui lança Edward en rattrapant le couvre-chef. Mais cette merde serait une raison plus que valable, reprit-il.

Je levai mon regard sur l'accessoire version « Parrain sur le retour » puis sur Edward et il me sourit.

- Ça va Bells ?

L'entendre encore m'appeler comme ça me fit presque l'effet d'une mise à mort. C'était ridicule. Ce surnom nous rapprochait alors que rien ne s'était jamais passé entre lui et moi.

- Mhumm ça va. Je vais courir, les avisai-je.

- Pas trop loin Bella. On part dans trois heures, intervint Démétri.

- Je ne voudrais rater ça pour rien au monde Dém. J'ai juste besoin de me défouler. Nos ex à la cérémonie, c'est un peu « Fear Factor » non ? ironisai-je en frôlant Edward sans le faire exprès.

- Attends Bella, je peux venir avec toi ? me demanda Edward en effleurant mon poignet.

- Pourquoi tu as aussi une ex qui sera dans l'église ? ajoutai-je en le regardant par-dessus mon épaule.

- Je ne pense pas, répondit-il nonchalant.

- Cinq minutes en bas, convins-je en filant en direction de ma chambre sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

En descendant les larges escaliers en bois verni de la résidence, je pris un moment pour faire le point, ralentissant mes pas volontairement. Revoir tout le monde pour le mariage d'Alice et en particulier Alec accompagné d'Irina allait me rendre d'une humeur austère et honnêtement, je n'étais absolument pas sûre d'anticiper ma réaction.

Tout à coup, je me retrouvai propulsée en avant et je laissai échapper un petit cri au moment où je perdis l'équilibre.

- Hé Bells. Ça va ?

Je levai mon regard pour croiser celui d'Edward et me retournai en maudissant la dernière marche qui n'avait toujours pas été réparée.

- Oui, ça va. Merci, dis-je en lui souriant, reconnaissante de m'avoir retenue dans ses bras.

Je me détachai de lui et passai mon corps en revue.

- Rien de cassé ? Ta cheville ?

Je me décalai et fis trois pas.

- Tout est ok.

- Tu es sûre ? Parce que je peux te conduire à l'hosto pour passer quelques radios.

- Non, non ça va. Je... Cette maudite marche ! râlai-je en considérant l'incriminée.

- Ouais, fit-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux, gêné. C'est de ma faute... je suis désolé.

- C'est bon Edward. On sait que Dém est prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour déplacer une garde quand ça l'arrange.

Il acquiesça en souriant puis je le dépassai pour sortir de la résidence.

Je me rappelais très bien le jour où Démétri avait parié avec Edward une descente des escaliers en snowboard pour savoir qui des deux jumeaux prendrait sa garde à la place de l'autre. Avoir son père comme chef de service avait quelques avantages. Je n'étais pas logée à la même enseigne. Edward avait gagné ce jour-là mais il avait sacrifié la première marche de notre résidence. On en riait encore et pourtant aujourd'hui, je me sentais plus amère qu'autre chose d'avoir fini collée contre Edward Cullen, chirurgien au Service de Cardiologie, prêt à gratter quelques heures de sommeil loin de son scalpel contre une marche sacrifiée.

Je me lançai dans la rue à petites foulées, devançant Edward de quelques mètres. Je priai de tout mon cœur pour ne pas trébucher encore une fois. J'en aurais presque pleuré si j'avais dû me retrouver « par erreur » dans ses bras. _Non merci._ Je n'étais pas une de ses foutues dindes en chaleur.

Pendant une dizaine de minutes, nous slalomâmes entre piétons, réverbères, poubelles et autres pièges prêts à tout pour que mon corps se rapproche de la surface terrestre. Edward m'accompagna sans un mot et nous entrâmes dans Discovery Park. Le calme et la tranquillité que cet endroit m'offrait d'habitude étaient à des années-lumière de ce que je pouvais éprouver à cet instant. Mon souffle était toujours régulier malgré la présence d'Edward et je remerciai mon père de m'avoir appris à gérer mes facultés sportives.

- Ça va le boulot ? me demanda Edward, en se mettant à mon niveau.

Il rétrécit ses foulées, cassant son rythme pour rester à mes côtés alors qu'il aurait été capable de faire le double de kilomètres par rapport à moi.

- Oui, ça va, confirmai-je tout en validant d'un hochement de tête.

Je n'avais pas envie de parler. Ma réaction était idiote mais courir ou plutôt être proche de lui était juste trop gênant, trop prenant, trop de sensations embarrassantes. Maintenant qu'il savait.

- Bella, il y a un problème avec moi ?

Je tournai ma tête vers lui, surprise qu'il aille droit au but. C'était le genre de chose que l'on apprenait en médecine. Détourner les mots avant d'annoncer un diagnostic même si les termes durs devaient tout de même être dits. Je ralentis la cadence de mes appuis et expirai doucement.

- Ton frère m'a dit que tu savais pour... tu sais... lui et moi, baragouinai-je, regrettant immédiatement que mes mots aient dépassé mes pensées.

Il souffla et je me demandai s'il était agacé ou s'il reprenait sa respiration pour ralentir son rythme cardiaque.

- Ouais. Il me l'a dit.

Je ne dis rien de plus. À quoi cela allait-il servir ? Dém et moi étions déjà des adultes à l'époque où cela s'était passé.

- Il a dit aussi que vous aviez fait une grosse connerie et je ne suis pas sûr que le mot soit assez fort, susurra-t-il sèchement. Je ne pensais pas que tu... Laisse tomber.

Je m'arrêtai, horrifiée. Je le suivis des yeux, continuant sa route sans moi et la peine m'envahit sans que je puisse y faire quelque chose.

Bien sûr que Dém et moi avions fait une bêtise monumentale, réglée en cinq minutes parce que nous ne nous étions pas attardés sur des préliminaires. Nous ne nous étions pas réveillés dans les bras l'un de l'autre gênés non plus. Non. En réalité, nous avions juste baisé dans une salle annexe de l'hôpital lors de notre première année d'internat, traînant tous les deux un état d'esprit médiocre à l'époque. Dém m'avait allumée en plaisantant et on ne savait même pas comment on en était arrivés là. Une espèce de pulsion avait pris possession de nos corps. Je suppose que si j'avais fait le même écart avec Edward, les répercussions sur mon cœur auraient été totalement différentes parce que je n'avais pas la même affinité avec lui. Mais avec Démétri, tout avait été simple. Nous en avions discuté, embarrassés au départ et il avait fini par me dire que j'étais « hot » et moi par lui dire qu'il était « sex », avec une conclusion plutôt stupide de notre acte. Ceci dit, rien n'avait changé après ça. Certainement parce que cela ne comptait pas et que coucher ensemble n'allait pas nous aider. Nous avions juste mis ce moment entre crochets.

Je marchai doucement et arrivai près de l'eau où quelques enfants jouaient sous la surveillance de leurs parents. Je m'appuyai contre la rambarde en bois et vis Edward traverser le lac jusqu'au bout du ponton. J'avais été assez idiote pour coucher avec Démétri alors que visiblement Edward était l'homme que je désirais. Je le savais depuis la dernière année du lycée mais être avec Alec était facile à l'époque, sans risques et surtout pas si mal que ça. Au début.

Lorsque Dém et Edward avaient intégré mon lycée, j'étais déjà avec Alec et le fait qu'ils soient cousins avait facilité mon contact avec les jumeaux. Edward m'avait attirée sur l'instant. Son physique jouait en sa faveur mais son esprit était la meilleure saveur que j'avais pu goûter. J'avais pris toutes les mauvaises décisions possibles et imaginables mais coucher avec Démétri alors que j'avais des sentiments particuliers envers son frère avait été la plus fantastiquement absurde de toutes.

Il fit demi-tour au bout du ponton et je le vis me chercher des yeux. Dans ce parc, son allure longiligne et sportive faisait de lui un homme à la vie simple, loin du médecin séduisant et mystérieux. Je vivais avec lui depuis le début de notre internat commun à tous les trois et je pouvais dire qu'il aimait prendre son café serré au petit-déjeuner mais je n'avais aucun indice concernant sa vie personnelle, mis à part ceux qui m'avaient été rapportés par Démétri.

J'oxygénai mes poumons comme si le poing autour de mon cœur allait se desserrer mais rien n'y faisait. Voir Edward toute ma presque-sainte-vie dans cet appartement avait renforcé l'étau de ma culpabilité et de mon désespoir. La symphonie qui se jouait dans ma tête était empreinte d'un paquet de faux-accords et les larmes qui menaçaient de déborder mouillaient trop mon âme pour que je reste sans rien faire.

Alors je pris mon courage à deux mains et je le rejoignis, l'air de rien et complètement sûre de ma nouvelle décision.

- Alors tu abandonnes Bells ! me sourit-il.

- Sûrement pas. Je suis une chieuse. Newton ne cesse de me le répéter.

- Le Professeur Newton est loin d'être un sage !

- En attendant, il est mon mentor. À plus tard Edward, répliquai-je en prenant symboliquement un autre chemin tout en forçant mes pas sur le sol.

Edward comprit mon souhait d'être seule et ne me suivit pas. Je restai une heure de plus dans le parc pour me vider l'esprit de tous les garçons de la famille Cullen dont j'avais croisé le chemin et qui m'avaient fait tourner la tête chacun leur tour et aucun de la même manière.

- Bella, tu as vu l'heure ! me lança Démétri alors que je refermai la porte d'entrée de notre appartement pour me déchausser.

Je les regardai me faire face tous les deux.

- J'ai encore une heure devant moi.

- Tu as une demi-heure pour sortir parfaite de cette salle de bain ! La cérémonie a lieu à seize heures et pas seize heures trente.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Edward qui me fixait les lèvres serrées.

- Je me dépêche, dis-je en cavalant jusqu'à ma chambre.

Trente minutes plus tard, j'en sortis, pomponnée et meringuée à souhait. J'aurais bien troqué ma blouse blanche contre ma robe mais je n'étais pas de garde ce week-end. Aucun de nous trois ne l'était et je m'interrogeais pour savoir lequel des deux avait tiré les ficelles des cadres de l'hôpital pour nous libérer.

- T'imagine combien de temps mettent les dindes d'Edward pour se préparer à se secouer le plumage en bas du trottoir alors que toi en une demi-heure, tu es divine, fit Dém en refermant la porte de l'appart.

Edward ricana à sa réflexion.

- Tu veux que l'on parle de ton chapeau Dém ? signala-t-il à son frère.

Je descendis les escaliers devant eux et lorsque j'arrivai à la dernière marche, Edward posa sa main gauche sous mon coude, me surprenant.

- Sécurité rapprochée, laissa-t-il courir près de mon oreille.

J'aurais juste aimé qu'il me dise cela avec un baiser sur la tempe mais j'étirai mes lèvres en guise de remerciement. J'aurais aussi adoré qu'il garde sa main sur moi mais visiblement je n'avais pas non plus des talents d'hypnotiseur.

Trente-cinq minutes plus tard, Edward gara sa voiture à quelques rues de l'église et la nervosité gagna un peu plus mon corps. Il m'ouvrit la porte arrière côté conducteur et me sourit encore une fois. J'eus l'impression qu'il avait passé la journée à me sourire, comme s'il soupçonnait quelque chose.

Je prêtai attention à ma robe pour ne pas la salir et j'accueillis sa main avec chaleur lorsque mes talons posèrent mes pieds au sol. Là encore, mes chaussures immondes de l'hôpital me manquaient. Il me relâcha et ils marchèrent devant moi alors que j'aperçus le porche de l'église au bout de la rue.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes à hauteur de quelques invités, je me dis que c'était le bon moment et je respirai un grand coup avant d'ouvrir ma bouche de trouble-fête.

- Je vais prendre un appart. Seule.

Ils pivotèrent tous les deux vers moi et je portai mon regard plus loin derrière eux.

- Quoi ? me dit Démétri.

- Je... Oui, hochai-je la tête. Allons-y, nous allons être en retard.

J'affichai ma mine sereine, apprise avec l'expérience à l'hôpital mais je constatai que Dém semblait perdu. Quant à Edward, je n'osai même pas un regard vers lui.

- La discussion n'est pas close Bella ! Prépare ton argumentaire. Tu vas en avoir besoin, me somma Dém.

Une nouvelle pression du poing agonisa mon cœur mais je ne pouvais plus revenir en arrière. Mes pensées avaient franchi mes paroles et ma décision était prise.

Nous saluâmes rapidement quelques connaissances et nous entrâmes dans la grande chapelle pour éviter d'autres courbettes. Je repérai rapidement Alec, sur la rangée de gauche, trois bancs devant nous. Il n'avait pas changé, toujours aussi beau. Mais bien loin de l'attraction que j'éprouvais envers Edward, assis juste à ma droite. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Alice fit son entrée et elle était magnifique. Son père la guida jusqu'à Jasper et je leur enviai un instant leurs années passées l'un auprès de l'autre. Mon amertume décida sur-le-champ de ne jamais me pousser vers l'autel. Sauf… avec Edward, pensai-je puérilement, me faisant glousser.

Edward dégagea les cheveux de mon visage et les porta délicatement derrière mon épaule droite. Je me tournai instinctivement vers lui. Il ne se permettait jamais ce genre de geste, cette maudite pudeur toujours coincée entre nous malgré les années. Nous étions si près l'un de l'autre que si je prenais la décision de baisser ma tête, j'aurais la chance d'embrasser son torse. Il passa son bras gauche derrière mon dos et me sonda. Il me sourit lorsqu'il vit mon expression amusée.

- Tu partages ? me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

Je secouai la tête de gauche à droite.

- Allez Bells, je m'ennuie déjà, pleura-t-il.

- Tu en as encore pour une heure et quart.

- Distrais-moi, je t'en supplie.

- Je m'ennuie autant que toi. Alice est superbe mais Dieu que je déteste les mariages, m'affaissai-je sur le banc, effleurant son bras.

Soudain, Edward se dégagea et prit ma main droite tout me regardant dans les yeux avec une assurance déterminée. Je fis de mon mieux pour ne pas fermer les miens et ne pas presser ses doigts plus fort. Mon exaltation était au bord de mes lèvres et mon cœur me malmenait sous la force de mes sentiments refoulés.

- Viens, dit-il en m'attirant contre lui alors qu'il se levait doucement.

J'entendis vaguement Dém protester tout bas mais je ne l'écoutais plus, me laissant guider par Edward qui passait derrière une colonne en pierre blanche, dans la pénombre des convives assis sagement à leur place. Mes talons faisaient du bruit et Edward pivota vers moi.

- Chut, d'accord ? fit-il en posant son index contre mes lèvres.

J'opinai silencieusement, ne pouvant objecter.

Il se baissa et me surprit une nouvelle fois en me prenant dans ses bras. Mes mains passèrent naturellement autour de son cou lorsque je sentis la pression des siennes sur ma hanche droite et sous mes genoux. J'eus l'impression d'être une coque de litchi qui cherchait à garder précieusement son arille pour elle, désirant le goûter malgré la retenue qu'elle avait de lui, en étant sûre que son jus était la chose la plus délicieuse qu'elle n'ait jamais dégusté.

Il longea lentement le bas-côté de la chapelle, plongée dans l'obscurité alors que j'entendis le prêtre commencer un chant biblique tout au bout de la nef. Edward m'amenait loin de la cérémonie religieuse avec un manque de respect évident mais ce qui comptait le plus en définitive, c'était que je l'avais égoïstement pour moi. Et ce goût de nouveauté m'apaisa.

La lumière du jour m'aveugla et Edward glissa mes jambes le long de son corps, gardant mon buste près du sien. Mes mains passèrent sur son costume noir et se placèrent sur son torse. Si j'en avais eu le droit, j'aurais attiré sa cravate près de moi et fauché sa bouche de la mienne, nous emportant pendant quelques secondes.

Sa langue sur ses lèvres me fit reculer d'un pas et ma respiration se secoua un peu, espérant trouver un remède à mon désordre intérieur. Comme Edward me tenait toujours, ses mains reposant sagement sur mes hanches, je ne sus que faire des miennes. Sans que je puisse commander quoi que ce soit, mes doigts vérifièrent le nombre de rides sur mon front. J'étais perdue. Pourquoi Edward m'avait-il conduite hors de l'église ? Lorsque je sentis la compression des siens sur ma main, je le regardai. Mais aveuglée par le soleil, je distinguai à peine sa carrure.

- On sèche alors ?

- Ouais, haussa-t-il les épaules. Ni toi ni moi ne voulions assister à cette longue procédure qui dit en gros « à la vie, à la mort » bla-bla-bla-bla-bla.

- On peut dire ça comme ça, ris-je.

- Allez viens, on va s'amuser, déclara-t-il.

- Quelle est la prochaine étape ?

- On va juste fêter ce mariage avant que les mariés en profitent et surtout avant que la fête ne ressemble à du déjà-vu, attesta-t-il en tirant sur mon poignet droit pour me faire avancer.

- Suis-je sensée te faire confiance dans cette action anti-ecclésiastique ? le questionnai-je.

- Ce n'est pas déjà le cas ?

Nous marchâmes côte à côte près des voitures stationnées sur le parking proche de l'église et mes talons claquaient trop fort sur le bitume.

- Si bien sûr. Je ne sais pas... comment dire, m'empourprai-je. On ne se connaît pas si bien que ça.

- Intimement, tu veux dire ? commenta-t-il en me jetant un coup d'œil. Techniquement, je suis le seul type de ma famille et de ma génération avec lequel tu n'as pas couché.

Je m'arrêtai interdite et sa poigne se déplaça sur mes doigts. Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, Edward Cullen me vexait.

- Pardon, je..., s'excusa-t-il en se rapprochant de moi. Je ne voulais pas dire ça.

- Pour un médecin et qui plus est, chirurgien, tu n'es vraiment pas futé. Et même si c'est la vérité, je ne sais pas vraiment comment le prendre.

- Excuse-moi. Je ne voulais pas te blesser.

- Au moins, je sais ce que tu penses de moi, m'emportai-je de façon lasse.

- Tu ne sais rien Bella. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça. Une réflexion de mec stupide, plaida-t-il en passant son autre main sur sa nuque.

_Alors pourquoi est-ce que le mot « jaloux » me venait en tête ?_

Je me détachai de lui et ramenai mes bras contre moi, les croisant sous ma poitrine.

- Je retourne à l'intérieur, dis-je d'un ton dur.

Alors que je repartais en sens inverse, Edward posa ses mains sur mes reins et m'arrêta dans ma lancée.

- Je ne veux pas que tu quittes l'appart Bells.

_Edward non !_ Ses mots ressemblaient à une supplique et c'était si inattendu que je réprimai un halètement.

- Je ne peux pas rester.

- Pourquoi ? Donne-moi la raison pour laquelle tu veux partir.

Je soufflai difficilement, consciente des mains d'Edward sur moi, consciente de ses lèvres près de mon cou, consciente de son effluve autour de mon corps attiré par lui, consciente que si je lui disais que j'étais amoureuse de lui, j'allais faire de moi une dinde aussi écervelée que toutes les autres.

- J'ai besoin d'espace Edward.

Il me retourna face à lui et mon corps obéi tel un robot programmé pour répondre à ses gestes.

- Dis-moi que ce n'est pas à cause de ce que t'ai balancé ce matin au parc.

- Ce n'est pas à cause de ce matin Edward, articulai-je d'une manière saccadée.

_Menteuse._

- Je n'aurais eu aucun doute sur la vérité de tes paroles si tu m'avais regardé dans les yeux.

- Edward. S'il te plaît, ne...

- Toutes ces années, tu n'es restée qu'avec Dém. Si tu veux partir, pars. Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai le droit de passer ma journée avec toi.

Il reprit ma main, ne me laissant aucune possibilité au débat et pourtant, malgré sa réflexion désopilante, le robot s'associa à mon être et je le suivis, malléable.

Nous traversâmes la rue adjacente, nos pas parfaitement synchrones. Nous donnions le fantasme d'être un couple et être à côté d'Edward me donnait honnêtement une vision presque utopique de ce que nous aurions pu être s'il y avait eu une réciproque de mes sentiments dans son esprit. Lui seul apportait cette crédibilité d'un être merveilleusement séduisant et ressemblant à un homme sûr de lui tel que son métier l'attestait.

Je pris appui sur lui au moment où nous marchâmes sur l'herbe pour ôter mes talons noirs qui me gênaient depuis une éternité. Ma robe blanche et noire à bustier me donnait une allure plus sophistiquée qu'il n'y paraissait et même si j'étais à l'aise dans mon corps, auprès d'Edward Cullen je ressentais le petit plus qui me manquait. Mais après tout, l'utopie se construisait toujours sur des fondamentaux plus vraisemblables les uns que les autres.

- Où est-ce que tu nous conduis Edward ?

- Tu verras, me dit-il en desserrant légèrement sa cravate.

Il s'arrêta brusquement et détacha sa main de moi pour enlever la veste de son costume. Il retourna ensuite les manches de sa chemise. Il faisait chaud et Seattle était asphyxiée par la chaleur du goudron, moi c'était plus sa présence à mes côtés. Je le regardai pendant tout le processus, espérant qu'il reprenne ma main, histoire que le mirage ne soit pas fantasque. Il le fit et les papillons dans mon corps secouèrent mon cœur le forçant à s'emballer plus vite.

Nous contournâmes un pavillon rénové et j'aperçus la salle de réception richement décorée à travers les baies vitrées. Edward se faufila discrètement vers une porte non verrouillée à l'arrière de la maison particulière. Nous longeâmes un couloir qui distribuait quelques pièces et nous entendîmes des voix de plus en plus fortes.

- Le traiteur et son équipe sont en train de manger ou de faire un débriefing là-bas, désigna-t-il une porte en parlant tout bas.

- Comme le sais-tu ?

- Le mariage d'Alec, m'expliqua-t-il brièvement.

- Tu as séché son mariage ?

- Oui, me sourit-il. De toute façon, on m'a rapporté que la cérémonie avait été émouvante, magnifique et autres conneries niaises. Bref le bla-bla « à la vie, à la mort ».

Je ris doucement et il roula des yeux en dévoilant un sourire en coin sur lequel mes pupilles bloquèrent.

Edward Cullen était encore plus attirant quand il était médisant. Et surtout qu'il s'en prenne à Alec et encore plus à son mariage était la chose la plus féerique que je pouvais lui accorder. C'est comme s'il avait marqué le coup en amplifiant le doigt d'honneur que j'avais pointé sur mon ex petit-ami toute cette fameuse journée de l'été dernier.

- Edward, cela va peut-être te sembler bizarre ce que je vais te demander mais, est-ce toi qui m'as envoyé des photos de son mariage ce jour-là ?

- Coupable, me confessa-t-il en soutenant mon regard.

Mon cœur loupa un battement et je remerciai le seigneur, moi Bella qui ne croyait en rien, qu'Edward soit l'instigateur de toute cette machination mal placée.

Le jour du mariage d'Alec et d'Irina, j'avais reçu tout un tas de photos sur mon téléphone, montrant clairement que celui-ci avait été raté. J'avais eu droit à un cliché de la figurine du marié sur le haut du wedding-cake, la tête plantée dans le gâteau, laissant au passage une caricature de leur couple plutôt drôle. Des têtes de mort avaient été dessinées au feutre rouge à côté du « Just married » sur la voiture des mariés. Plus tard dans la nuit, le bouquet de la mariée avait été dérobé et incinéré devant la porte de la chapelle. Je ne comptais pas les autres délits sans grandes conséquences et pourtant, grâce à cela, je m'étais sentie beaucoup moins seule ce jour-là.

- Est-ce toi qui a refait le plan de table et envoyé Alec à la table des enfants ?

Il rit.

- Ça se pourrait ouais, s'agita-t-il.

J'hallucinai presque à ses déclarations. Je ne n'en avais même pas parlé à Démétri. Et même si j'avais eu quelques soupçons sur Dém, certains faits ne coïncidaient pas. Mais je n'avais pas soupçonné Edward._ Impossible._

- Mais pourquoi Edward ?

Il me fit face.

- Pour plusieurs raisons, haussa-t-il les épaules tout en mordillant sa lèvre.

- Dis-moi.

Je pressai sa main et il me sourit.

- Tu ne vas pas flipper ?

- Non, lui souris-je. J'ai ri une bonne partie de la journée avec ça.

- Pour ma défense, je tiens à dire que j'ai remis en place tous mes petits méfaits.

- Sauf le bouquet et le plan de table !

- Bon, presque tous, abdiqua-t-il en riant discrètement. Ceci dit je me suis retrouvé à la table des grands-parents et je ne me suis pas plaint de cette nouvelle réorganisation !

J'éclatai de rire et Edward posa sa main sur ma bouche, rapprochant son corps du mien.

- Doucement Bella, sourit-il en me faisant des gros yeux, complètement amusé.

Ses mains enveloppèrent la courbe de mes épaules et ses yeux cherchèrent les miens.

- La première raison, reprit-il est que je ne voulais pas que tu sois triste ce jour-là. Je sais qu'Alec a compté pour toi et toutes ces histoires merdiques avec Irina m'ont donné envie de... je ne sais pas... venger est un mot un peu fort mais...

- Pourquoi as-tu caché ton numéro ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas signé tes messages ?

- Pourquoi l'aurais-je fait ? Tu n'aurais pas compris, si ?

- Peut-être. Je ne sais pas. Je... Qu'est-ce-qui fait qu'aujourd'hui est différent ?

- Tout. Tu veux partir et je... je ne veux pas que... tu m'oublies, lâcha-t-il.

- Edward, je passerai vous voir. Rien ne changera.

Ses poumons se remplirent d'air et il ferma les yeux une demi-seconde.

- Pour Démétri rien ne changera. Mais pour moi si.

Mes yeux se perdirent dans les siens et je n'arrivais pas à évaluer s'il était plus peiné qu'anxieux mais en tout cas je vis que j'étais la cause de son tourment. Je baissai mon regard et des larmes traîtresses me piquèrent. Une première puis une seconde cavala sur mes joues.

- Hé Bells, m'interpella-t-il, m'obligeant à lever mon regard vers lui.

Il prit mes joues en coupe et essuya mes yeux doucement.

- Ne sois pas triste. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Je déglutis et fermai les yeux parce que soutenir son regard était presque surhumain. Je me rendis compte à ce moment-là que j'avais sous-évalué mes sentiments pour Edward. Non seulement j'en étais amoureuse mais en plus de ça, j'aurais voulu être une personne exceptionnelle pour lui.

- Je t'ai déçu, avouai-je.

- Non. Bella, non. Je... Bon sang, par moments, je ne suis vraiment pas subtil.

Je souris à travers mes larmes.

- Je te fais ressembler à un panda, plaisanta-t-il, renouvelant mon sourire. Suis-moi.

Il avança dans le couloir et ouvrit une porte. Je me faufilai à sa suite dans la pièce qui ressemblait à un vestiaire. Il y avait tout un tas de vêtements sur un portant, du maquillage devant la coiffeuse, des chaussures par terre, une méridienne au fond de la pièce.

- Ça doit être la pièce où Alice s'est préparée, pensa-t-il tout haut.

J'acquiesçai lentement et posai mes talons près de la porte. Il balança sa veste sur le portant et s'assit sur le fauteuil. Je pris conscience de l'état de mon maquillage devant le miroir. Je souris en repensant à sa comparaison au panda et il me regarda à travers la glace alors que j'attrapai une lingette démaquillante dans les effets d'Alice.

- Il t'avait envoyée une invitation.

- Pardon ?

Je le faisais répéter alors que j'avais très bien compris ses paroles.

- Alec. Il t'avait invitée à son mariage.

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- J'ai jeté le carton d'invitation et répondu à ta place en expliquant que tu bossais ce week-end-là.

Je me retournai vers lui et me retrouvai entre ses jambes, sans savoir comment j'avais réussi à être étroitement si près de lui. Il se releva et prit mon coton des mains pour nettoyer mon visage. Je clignai des yeux sans savoir comment réagir et le fait qu'il prenait soin de moi accentua le tambourinement de mon cœur.

- Merci.

- Tu me dis merci ? s'étonna-t-il en arrêtant ses gestes.

- Oui. Tu m'as épargnée pas mal de soucis je crois.

Il soupira et mes yeux se baissèrent sur sa cravate désaxée autour de son cou. Impulsivement, je la saisis et la lui remis convenablement, sans me rendre compte que ce geste aurait dû m'être interdit. Il ne me repoussa pas et lorsque je remontai mes yeux vers lui, il termina de démaquiller mon autre œil, s'approchant de moi de sorte que mes mains se posèrent sur son torse. Cette situation, aussi plaisante qu'elle soit, était aussi étrange qu'inédite.

- Fini, murmura-t-il.

Il étira ses lèvres avant de jeter la lingette dans la poubelle puis se rassit sur son fauteuil.

- Est-ce toi qui m'as envoyée sur une garde de trente heures durant ce fameux week-end ? l'interrogeai-je en choisissant une teinte de fard à paupières et le mascara d'Alice dans sa trousse à maquillage.

- Non, non, là je n'y suis pour rien, se justifia-t-il joueur.

Je regardai son image projetée dans la glace et il semblait heureux pour je ne sais quelle raison. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il était soulagé de m'avoir avoué son intervention au mariage d'Alec ?

- Par contre, continua-t-il, tu peux chercher du côté de mon père. Tu connais son penchant pour ton service. Le fait que tu sois le meilleur élément n'y est peut-être pas pour rien. Je te rappelle qu'ils sont cul et chemise Newton et lui.

- Ton père était au courant ? le questionnai-je en terminant d'appliquer le fard sur ma seconde paupière avec mon index.

- Il se peut que je lui en aie touché deux mots, déclara-t-il faussement innocent.

- Dans quelle mesure ton père connait-il ma vie privée Edward ?

Je me lavai les mains en attendant sa réponse.

- Il connaît la mienne. Nous nous entendons très bien et je lui parle beaucoup.

- De moi ? fis-je en peignant rapidement mes cils de mascara, regrettant immédiatement ma question.

- Tu fais partie de ma vie. Pour l'instant..., hésita-t-il.

Après mon maquillage sommaire, il se releva et reprit ma main.

- Viens, on continue la visite, proposa-t-il.

Il ouvrit la porte et dans le couloir, il s'engagea vers une porte battante. Il regarda à travers le hublot vitré et nous entrâmes dans la cuisine du traiteur. Il lâcha ma main pour se diriger vers une armoire froide et se permit de l'ouvrir. Il saisit un plateau en porcelaine chic où des mignardises nous attendaient pour une dégustation comme si nous étions des clients privilégiés.

Je m'assis sur le plan de travail en inox après l'avoir essuyé d'un chiffon propre. Edward posa la vaisselle à côté de moi et attrapa une bouteille de champagne dans la cave fraîche et deux flûtes qu'il me tendit.

- As-tu fait la même chose pour le mariage de ton cousin ?

Il enleva le papier doré en aluminium de la bouteille et défit les crochets de fil de fer retenant le bouchon de liège. Il le retint serré en attendant que le décapsulage s'active sous la pression du gaz.

- Oui. Il m'a fallu une petite dose de courage avant de faire mes conneries.

- J'ai l'impression de mal te connaître.

Il me fixa et le « pop » signifiant l'ouverture de la bouteille se fit entendre après ma petite réflexion malvenue. Je lui présentai la première coupe.

- Peut-être parce que tu n'as jamais pris le temps de me connaître Bella, tenta-t-il de justifier mon comportement passé tout en remplissant la seconde flûte.

J'étudiai sa réponse pour savoir si je devais prendre ça plus comme une constatation qu'un reproche camouflé.

- À tous les mariages que nous fêterons avant les concernés ! leva-t-il son verre pour le faire tinter contre le mien.

Nous bûmes sans nous quitter des yeux et l'électricité passa dans mon corps jusqu'au boulevard de mon cœur où une décharge plus forte me fit sursauter émotionnellement.

- Quelles sont les autres raisons Edward ? lui demandai-je en reposant mon cristal glacé sur mes cuisses nues, la tenant d'une main pour saisir un toast salé de l'autre.

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- Tu as dit qu'il y avait plusieurs raisons au fait que tu m'aies envoyé toutes ces photos, répétai-je après avoir avalé ma bouchée.

- Oh ça.

Il prit son temps avant de répondre et il me semblait qu'il faisait durer cela tel un suspense interminable.

- Je me suis dit qu'un homme qui a la chance de t'avoir mais qui te trompe et encore pire avec une dinde telle qu'Irina, ironisa-t-il, ne mérite pas que tout se passe pour le mieux le jour de son mariage avec ladite dinde.

Bon sang. Que voulait-il dire ? Qu'Alec avait été un enfoiré de coucher avec cette dinde ? Que je n'étais pas une dinde à ses yeux ? Ou qu'Edward ne m'aurait pas fait la même chose s'il m'avait eu pour lui ?

- Vraiment ?

- Mmumh.

- Pourtant, tu t'y connais bien niveau basse-cour toi aussi ! rétorquai-je mi-moqueuse, mi-sérieuse. Pas moins de deux en un an si je ne me trompe pas, dissertai-je en absorbant une gorgée de champagne.

- Tu comptes ? dit-il en arquant un sourcil.

- On habite ensemble jusqu'à preuve du contraire.

- Plus pour longtemps d'après ce que tu as décidé, s'exclama-t-il en serrant les lèvres.

- Edward...

- Je ne vois pas ce qui est gênant dans le fait que nous vivions tous les trois ensemble. Est-ce parce que tu veux être libre de tes actes ? Je parle sur le plan disons… sexuel.

Il venait de me couper l'appétit en deux secondes et m'avait énervée pour l'après-midi.

- Est-ce si important à tes yeux Edward ?

Il se retourna et expira bruyamment.

- C'est aberrant comment par moments tu peux être si fermée et ne rien comprendre alors que tu es la personne la plus intelligente que je connaisse.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, lui dis-je après m'être resservie un verre de champagne presque jusqu'au bord.

J'esquivai volontairement son reproche et son compliment tellement il me faisait bouillir. À cet instant, je ne sus plus si je devais l'aimer ou le détester.

- Est-ce que tu vois quelqu'un ? enchaîna-t-il en s'arrêtant près de moi.

- Edward, est-ce que je te demande avec qui tu couches ?

- Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas répondre à une question simple plutôt que m'en poser une à ton tour ?

Il se resservît lui aussi et but son champagne d'un trait.

- Tu vas être malade.

- Peu importe. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas couché avec moi plutôt qu'avec Dém ?

- Quoi ? clignai-je des yeux.

- Ça aurait été plus simple non ?

- Tu l'as dit toi-même, on se connaît à peine toi et moi.

- C'est absurde.

Mes yeux devaient être globuleux tellement j'étais surprise par son raisonnement.

- Mange Bella, dit-il en poussant le plat doucement vers moi. On boit et on a couru presque toute la matinée. Et... et je veux des réponses.

- Tu veux me soûler pour que je parle ? blaguai-je.

- Non, s'offusqua-t-il.

- Tu es comme Dém. Trop gâté. Et je sais gérer mon alimentation Edward.

Il souffla et posa son verre près de moi, puis dirigea son corps près de mes jambes en laissant reposer ses mains de part et d'autre de mes cuisses sur le plan de travail en inox.

- Pourquoi pas moi Bella ?

Ma respiration était folle d'émotion. Ma tête me tournait et je savais que l'alcool qui se distillait petit à petit dans mon corps n'y était pour rien. Le parfum d'Edward emportait mes sens. Ça et nos visages proches l'un de l'autre. Si près que j'étais pétrifiée à l'idée de faire un faux pas et de tout gâcher avec lui. Edward était aussi déstabilisé que moi, se retenant au plan de travail péniblement.

- Quelle... quelle est la troisième raison Edward ?

Il expira lentement et il se redressa en décollant ses mains près de mes jambes. Il les inséra dans les poches de son pantalon noir et son allure séduisante amplifia l'effet qu'il avait déjà sur moi. Mais l'expression de son visage me laissait penser que j'étais en train de le perdre à chaque minute qui s'écoulait.

- Je suis amoureux de toi.

Je le fixai en priant presque pour savoir si ses paroles étaient réelles. Sa mine peu sûre de lui me confirma sa sincérité.

- Dis quelque chose Bella parce que je pense que je vais mourir de honte, se désespéra-t-il.

Une goutte de condensation s'écrasa de mon verre à ma cuisse gauche et m'obligea à sortir de ma transe. Je déplaçai ma flûte embuée derrière moi sans jamais quitter ses pupilles. Puis, j'attrapai lentement et nerveusement sa cravate autour de mon poing gauche et l'approchai de mon corps rendant authentique mon illusion de l'heure écoulée. Je n'avais nul besoin d'appuyer fort, il me laissa le mener à moi comme s'il s'abandonnait.

Au moment où nos lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à un ou deux centimètres les unes des autres, nos souffles se mélangèrent et Edward posa ses mains sur mes hanches. Notre petite fête improvisée prit une drôle de tournure quand Edward vint se loger entre mes jambes et mes poumons forcèrent leur cadence en sachant qu'il allait me goûter. Il pressa sur ma bouche et je me rendis à peine compte que son bras droit entourait mon dos et que sa main gauche saisissait ma nuque. La pression de son être me fit gémir et je me sentis happée dans le monde d'Edward Cullen, incomparable à toutes les saveurs que j'avais pu connaître jusqu'à présent.

Au bout de quelques secondes, il se fit plus pressant et mon corps se colla au sien, calfeutrant au minimum l'espace entre nous. J'eus rapidement faim de lui, soif de lui et me sentis fondre de chaleur à son contact. Sa bouche s'ouvrit au moment où ses derniers mots percutèrent une nouvelle fois mon esprit et je déliai mes lèvres pour le goûter. Je le voulais tellement fort, lui dire par les gestes que je l'aimais aussi. Et lorsque nos langues se mélangèrent, je pris conscience que personne ne s'était jamais autant appliqué à faire de moi quelqu'un d'aussi éveillé. Mes mains remontèrent de son torse à ses épaules.

- Bells, me dit Edward doucement contre mes lèvres. Tu vas me faire une syncope si tu ne respires pas correctement.

Sa plaisanterie me fit rire parce que sa respiration était aussi malmenée que la mienne.

- Edward ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Ta troisième raison. Est-ce que c'était la dernière ?

Il rit et se redressa un peu.

- Non, je pense que j'en ai des dizaines d'autres.

- Comme quoi ? le sondai-je.

- La jalousie par rapport à Alec. Et maintenant, c'est pire. Savoir que Démétri a couché avec toi et que toi tu te sois laissée faire, ça me rend juste dingue.

- Ça s'est passé la première année de notre internat. Il y a prescription. Ça ne comptait pas, c'était Dém...

- Je sais mais moi j'étais là.

- Je ne t'envisageais pas comme quelqu'un de possible pour moi.

- Pourquoi Bella ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne savais même pas comment te parler ou même me rapprocher de toi. On se connaît depuis le lycée, puis il y a eu l'université et... On s'entend bien mais je me suis dit que si quelque chose avait dû se passer, cela se serait passé avant.

Il hocha la tête non sans lâcher un soupir exaspéré.

- Et puis qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ? Je veux dire, me ridiculiser encore pour la famille Cullen. J'avais déjà trop donné à ton cousin. Ton frère et moi avons mis ça sur le compte de la solitude. Et puis, il y avait Leah. Il était aussi seul et malheureux que moi. Il avait sacrifié Leah pour ses études et… je ne sais pas… nous avons juste répondu à une impulsion. Je ne sais pas trop.

- Et moi ?

- Quoi toi ?

- Moi. Maintenant. Là... Je suis quoi ? Juste un amusement parce que je ne vois pas les choses comme...

- Je suis amoureuse de toi depuis longtemps Edward. Une éternité même.

- Répète Bells ?

- Pourquoi m'appelles-tu comme ça ?

- Répète Bells, s'amusa-t-il.

- Je t'aime Edward.

- Comment est-ce possible ?

- C'est l'effet « dinde », plaisantai-je.

Il éclata de rire.

- Tu n'as rien d'une dinde. Tu pleures et tu deviens panda.

Je secouai la tête en souriant.

- Arrête de te moquer de moi.

- Ce n'est pas le cas.

- Pourquoi ces deux dindes Edward si tu dis être amoureux de moi ?

Il se décala de mes jambes et enleva sa cravate complètement. Je la lui pris des mains, jouant avec, un petit peu nerveuse.

- J'ai voulu te tester mais a priori, les dindes n'ont eu aucun effet sur toi.

- Détrompe-toi. J'étais presque prête à me procurer un fusil à pompe pour leur voler dans les plumes.

- C'est dans ma blouse que tu aurais dû voler. J'aurais préféré que tu me parles plutôt que tu décides de partir de l'appartement.

- Je suis désolée.

- C'est bien à cause de moi ?

J'acquiesçai d'un léger signe de tête.

- Je ne changerai pas d'avis pour l'appart Edward. Rester avec vous n'est plus envisageable pour moi.

- D'accord. Mais est-ce que cela signifie que je pourrais... venir te voir de temps en temps, hésita-t-il.

- J'espère que tu viendras souvent me voir, le fixai-je dans les yeux. Je vais chercher un logement près de l'hôpital, comme ça, on... Enfin tu vois ?

- Je vois bien et peut-être qu'un jour toi et moi si ça marche, on pourra... Enfin tu vois ? me taquina-t-il.

Je secouai la tête négativement.

- Euh... pas ça non, chahutai-je.

Il se rapprocha de moi et me chatouilla.

- Pas ça non quoi exactement Docteur Swan ?

Je ris aux éclats.

- Edward arrête. Tu viens de me demander si un jour tu te poseras chez moi avec tes dindes en bas du trottoir de mon domicile, non ?

- Ça y ressemblait oui.

- Achète-moi ce fusil et paie-moi des cours de tir, je reverrais cette option si je deviens bonne !

- On en reparlera le moment venu, dit-il en reprenant sa place au milieu de mes jambes.

Il prit mon visage en coupe et m'embrassa tendrement. Je me laissai faire, partageant une nouvelle fois toutes les émotions que je ressentais sur chaque fibre de mon corps. J'entourai mes mollets autour d'Edward et il posa sa main sur ma cuisse nue, remontant de bas en haut. Je crochetai mes jambes autour de lui et je sentis sa virilité près de moi. Mes mains trouvèrent domicile dans les boutons de sa chemise et il me permit de défaire les premiers alors qu'il se nichait dans mon cou et descendait sur ma poitrine, m'embrassant au-dessus de mon bustier.

- Bella, on est dans la cuisine du traiteur censé cuisiner pour le mariage de ma cousine. Est-ce que tu veux vraiment faire ça ici ? On va rater toute la cérémonie.

Je me redressai et le regardai, rieuse.

- Serait-ce exagéré de ma part de dire que j'aimerais t'avoir ? Le tout dernier Cullen auquel je ne pourrais pas résister !

- Est-ce que tu viens vraiment de dire ça ? Ça ressemble à de la provocation.

- J'attends ton explication pour mon surnom.

- Tu ne lâches rien. Tu es réellement une chieuse. Newton a raison et je le déteste encore plus maintenant de ne vouloir bosser qu'avec toi.

- Tu perds du temps Edward, dis-je en resserrant ma prise sur ses jambes.

- D'accord, maugréa-t-il. Ton surnom est le seul placebo que j'ai trouvé qui me donne l'illusion que tu es à moi. Que tu m'appartiens. Au moins cette partie-là.

- Je l'aurai à vie alors ? tentai-je.

- Tant que tu veux.

Sa sincérité m'emporta et l'éventualité de savoir qu'il était à moi redoubla l'effet « dinde » et mon envie de lui augmenta à travers cette promesse.

- Edward, emmène-moi ailleurs.

Il prit mon menton en coupe et ses pupilles me semblaient aussi effervescentes que dilatées, l'iris vert perçant. Mais sa figure enjouée me fit comprendre qu'Edward allait vouloir s'amuser un tout petit peu encore.

- Docteur Swan, jeune pédiatre au Seattle Hospital dans le service du Docteur Newton, connard en complément de nom, récita-t-il, vous devez être raisonnable et après les deux coupes de champagne que vous venez de vous siffler, nous devons en priorité goûter ce fameux wedding-cake.

J'éclatai de rire et il me tourna le dos, ricanant de sa petite prestation. Il prit le chemin de l'armoire réfrigérée et sa démarche me déboussola en repensant aux quelques mots que nous venions d'échanger._ « C'est dans ma blouse que tu aurais dû voler. »_

- Pitié Edward, le suppliai-je, je ne pense pas que massacrer leur gâteau soit une bonne idée.

Mais Edward, comme les Cullen en général, était capricieux et n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Je descendis de mon perchoir et me précipitai pieds nus devant la porte vitrée, lui bloquant l'ouverture.

- Docteur Swan, encore vous ! Je suis étonné que vous ayez réussi à atteindre ce réfrigérateur sans trébucher, me lança-t-il en faisant référence à ma chute du matin.

Plaquée dos à la vitre, je lui tirai la langue de façon insolente. Il réduisit le peu d'espace entre nous et jeta sa bouche sur la mienne. Nos lèvres dansaient les unes contre les autres et il captura sa cravate dans ma main pour l'entourer autour de mon cou sans cesser de maintenir la pression sur nos lèvres. Quand il eut fini de l'ajuster sur moi, il me souleva et d'instinct, j'entourai mes jambes et mes bras autour de lui, m'accrochant désespérément comme si je ne pouvais plus me satisfaire d'autre chose que lui contre moi. Il avança lentement et me posa à ma place précédente sur le plan de travail. Il décolla ses lèvres rougies des miennes.

- Aussi chieuse que tu sois, tu vas déguster cet excellent gâteau de mariage pour te rappeler de tout ça dans quelques années, me chuchota-t-il en caressant consciencieusement sa cravate de haut en bas, le long de mon corps, terminant par un baiser chaste qui me fit déglutir.

Il ne me regarda pas mais mon avidité rendait mon excitation encore plus flagrante. Il repartit vers l'armoire et se saisit d'une version miniature du gâteau original. Je me retins de rire en le voyant prendre une assiette, un couteau et une petite cuillère dans cette cuisine comme s'il était chez nous. Il coupa un morceau méticuleusement et alterna mes bouchées avec les siennes. Je dégustai sans paroles cette pâtisserie, appréciant mon début d'idylle avec Edward et espérant que franchir toutes ces étapes pré-mariage qui n'étaient pas les nôtres, nous conduirait vers un futur commun et paradisiaque. Il rendit ce moment entre nous hors de tous clichés. Découvrir Edward Cullen dans l'intimité rendait ma vie plutôt spéciale.

Après notre petite dégustation, il rangea le gâteau à peine entamé et nettoya tout, comme un serial noceur idéal. _Comme si nous n'étions jamais venus…_

- Est-ce que Dém sait que... par rapport à moi, balbutiai-je alors qu'il reprit sa place devant moi.

Je résistai à mon envie de l'embrasser.

- Non, je ne lui en ai pas parlé.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il est trop impliqué avec toi et il ne sait rien garder pour lui. Je ne pouvais pas. Et toi ? osa-t-il.

- Non. Plus ou moins pour les mêmes raisons. Et puis, il est si triste d'avoir fait le choix de faire passer ses études avant Leah que je n'ai pas voulu lui dire que j'avais un petit béguin pour toi.

- Petit ?

- On sait tous les deux que tu m'as comprise Edward.

Il m'embrassa dans le cou puis se redressa tout sourire.

- Frimeur, dis-je en roulant des yeux.

- Le lycée a été une mauvaise période. Quand nous nous sommes rencontrés, tu étais avec Alec et... Bref, j'étais plus ou moins dégoûté, me confessa-t-il. C'était mon cousin donc moralement mal. J'ai essayé de passer à autre chose et ensuite, il t'a rendue malheureuse et je savais que je ne pouvais rien y faire puisque tu avais Dém. Alors j'ai continué ma vie en essayant de te tenir à l'écart de ma tête et j'ai redoublé d'effort quand que nous avons emménagé tous les trois au début de l'internat. Mais quand Dém m'a dit il y a un mois que vous aviez couché ensemble il y a quelques années, je n'ai rien compris. C'était juste...

Il secoua la tête, visiblement perturbé.

- Juste n'importe quoi, finis-je pour lui. Nous sommes passés rapidement à autre chose Edward et je comprends que tu te sentes mal à l'aise par rapport à ça mais il n'y a jamais rien eu entre nous. Je ne peux même pas dire que je me suis trompée de frère car si je disais cela, j'avouerais que tu ne comptes pas. Alors que j'éprouve des choses pour toi comme je n'en ai jamais ressenties pour personne.

- Merci, me dit-il en passant mes cheveux du côté gauche derrière mon oreille pour me caresser la joue.

Je levai mon regard vers lui et Edward s'approcha de moi pour presser ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je pris son visage entre mes mains et il entoura mon corps de ses bras. Mon cœur s'envola vers un rythme soutenu lorsque la passion du baiser nous emporta.

Mais des bruits à l'extérieur nous alertèrent et Edward se redressa et me descendit de la table.

- La fête est finie !

- Oh non, ça commençait à devenir intéressant, rouspétai-je en minaudant puérilement. Tu venais de te taire et de passer à l'action.

Il se retourna et me regarda en riant.

- Tu sous-entends que je ne prends pas assez d'initiatives ? Tu étais en train de partir en tachycardie, se moqua-t-il. Crois-moi, il ne t'en faut pas plus.

- Ton égo est impossible à quantifier, raillai-je.

- Où sont tes chaussures Bella ? me questionna-t-il en regardant par terre.

- J'ai dû les laisser dans le vestiaire d'Alice.

Il m'entraîna à l'extérieur de la cuisine alors que nous entendîmes des éclats de voix derrière nous. Nous entrâmes essoufflés et Edward ferma la porte à clé. J'avançai au milieu de la pièce et pivotai doucement vers lui. Il me fixa de loin et il sut d'avance ce que je désirais.

- Je...

- Quoi Bella ?

Je fermai les yeux, bien consciente d'être la seule décisionnaire dans la suite des étapes.

- Dis-moi, murmura-t-il, appuyé contre la porte.

- Je veux ma nuit de noces, lui demandai-je après avoir rouvert mes paupières.

Il hocha la tête et me rejoignit en quelques pas.

- Tu auras tout ce que tu veux Bella. Tout. Si tu me donnes tout.

- Je te le promets Edward, dis-je solennellement en tendant ma main tremblante contre sa joue gauche.

Il m'embrassa avec envie et ma tête me tourna tellement les sensations me gagnaient. J'avais la chair de poule et Edward prenait tellement bien soin de moi qu'elle ne me quitta pas.

- Tu es certaine ?

J'opinai.

- Dis-le clairement une dernière fois.

Je me reculai d'un pas et nouai mes mains aux siennes.

- Fais-moi l'amour Edward.

Il me sourit et porta mes doigts à sa bouche sans me quitter du regard, puis il les détacha et frôla mon cou.

- Tu es si belle, m'intima-t-il en commençant à desserrer la cravate.

Même si j'aurais souhaité la garder, je ne l'empêchai pas de me l'enlever. Il la dénoua soigneusement puis l'envoya sur le fauteuil derrière nous. Il nous décala d'un pas sur le côté sans que je comprenne pourquoi. Je fronçai les sourcils et il me retourna face au miroir où j'apparaissais de toute ma hauteur. Il dézippa ma robe doucement, son regard sur mon corps à travers le miroir. L'érotisme de ses gestes me donnait envie de fermer les yeux pour déguster toutes mes émotions mais le voir me désirer prit le pas sur tous mes sens en alerte.

Lorsque la fermeture éclair arriva en bas de mon dos, il posa ses mains sur mes épaules puis, il caressa mes bras tout en les maintenant parallèles à mon corps. Il ôta ensuite mon bustier, m'entraînant dans un léger tremblement. Il fit courir délicatement ma robe sur mes jambes et elle se froissa par terre. Lorsqu'il me regarda à travers la glace, ses yeux crépitaient. Il la ramassa au bout d'une dizaine de secondes et attrapa un cintre pour la suspendre rapidement avec le reste des affaires d'Alice.

Il passa mes cheveux sur mon côté gauche et m'embrassa tendrement dans ma nuque, dans mon cou pour finir sur mon épaule droite. Plus les minutes s'égrenaient et plus j'étais dans un état critique. Sa douceur dans ses gestes me confortait dans le fait qu'Edward serait l'homme qui prendrait soin de moi et je me délectai de ses attentions.

Il passa ses mains dans mon dos et tout en me fixant dans le miroir. Il détacha mon soutien-gorge noir sans bretelles et prit moins de précaution avec celui-ci en le laissant tomber par terre. Il semblait hypnotisé par ma silhouette et je déglutis en constatant qu'il aimait ce qu'il voyait. Le fait qu'il ne disait rien m'inquiéta et lorsqu'il remonta ses mains sur mes bras, j'eus l'impression qu'il reprenait vie. J'avais du mal à respirer du fait d'être autant découverte. Il me retourna contre lui et il posa sa main sur mon cœur.

- Bells, ça va ?

Je laissai courir mes yeux sur son visage aux traits proches de la perfection.

- Oui, acquiesçai-je. Je me sens juste un peu bizarre.

- Bizarre ?

- Bizarre nouveau. Toi et moi. Mais c'est une bonne chose. C'est une bonne chose pour toi ? m'inquiétai-je.

- Bien sûr que c'est une bonne chose. C'est toi que je veux. Pour longtemps. Pour toujours.

Je pris un peu de hauteur pour trouver sa bouche et l'embrassai parce que j'en avais besoin. Mes seins nus sur son torse me donnaient une sensation de maîtrise. L'entendre prononcer le mot « toujours » me délivrait de toute gêne. Il me voulait autant que je le voulais, il me plaisait autant que je lui plaisais. Je ne voulais plus que nous perdions de temps. J'avais besoin de lui dans ma vie même si je ne connaissais que ce qu'il aimait au petit-déjeuner. Je voulais tout savoir de lui.

Je ne lui demandais même pas si je pouvais lui ôter sa chemise. J'étais quasiment nue devant lui et même si j'essayais d'être délicate, je lui enlevai les boutons comme si j'avais des ciseaux en main. J'effleurai son torse du bout des doigts alors que lui m'attendait avec ses mains sur mes hanches. Il était infiniment patient. Nous nous embrassâmes pendant quelques minutes et ma satisfaction n'était toujours pas complète. Le « plus » était entre nous depuis trop longtemps.

Je me repris au moment de défaire sa ceinture et je me rendis compte qu'il avait enlevé ses chaussures et chaussettes. Son souffle commença à prendre une direction différente lorsque je défis la fermeture éclair de son pantalon.

- Tu es magnifique, me dit-il.

Je relevai la tête et lui sourit alors que je laissai tomber son pantalon entre ses jambes.

- Mais maintenant c'est à mon tour, continua-t-il en enjambant son vêtement.

Il me souleva comme si je ne pesais rien et je nouai mes jambes à son bassin, proche de lui comme jamais mais toujours pas assez. Il me pencha légèrement en arrière et sa bouche s'approcha de mon sein gauche, me faisant gémir sur l'instant.

Il fit durer mon supplice longtemps et j'essayai de me frotter à lui pour me stimuler. Mais il faisait tout pour qu'il soit le seul à me satisfaire. Sa langue passa d'un sein à l'autre, tournoyant autour de chaque téton. J'avais l'impression que mes cris étouffés étaient entendus jusqu'à Los Angeles.

- Edward ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ça ne va pas ? s'alarma-t-il.

- Si, si très bien. C'est juste que… Je te veux là maintenant. Je ne veux plus attendre.

- Je pensais que la nuit de noce était faite pour prendre son temps, me taquina-t-il avec affection.

- J'en ai vraiment besoin Edward. Vraiment besoin, chuchotai-je en resserrant mes jambes autour de lui.

Il sourit puis la panique voila son visage tout d'un coup.

- Merde. Bella, je n'ai pas de préservatifs sur moi. Je n'avais pas prévu que toi et moi... Je suis désolé de t'avoir entraînée jusque-là.

- J'ai fait les tests que demande l'hosto il y a deux mois. Je suis clean. Je n'ai eu personne et je..., déglutis-je. N'as-tu pas fait ces tests ?

- Si mais...

- Oh bien sûr. Je pensais que... Dém m'a dit que tu ne restais pas vraiment seul, compris-je en me défaisant doucement de son étreinte.

- Quoi ? me demanda-t-il en resserrant mes jambes autour de lui. Oui, j'ai fait ces tests et je ne vois personne. Je ne raconte pas ma vie à Dém, je te l'ai dit.

- Oh.

- Je suis clean Bella. Tu n'as aucun doute à avoir. Tu me fais confiance ?

- Oui bien sûr. Je... je suis sous contraception.

Il hocha la tête.

- Avec toi, ce n'est pas le genre de truc qui m'angoisserait mais j'attendrai que tu veuilles bien que moi et mes dindes, on se poste vers chez toi.

J'éclatai de rire.

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi ? lui souris-je sachant très bien où il voulait en venir.

- Arrêtez de faire semblant de ne pas comprendre Docteur Swan.

- Si vous pouviez me faire l'amour Docteur Cullen, je pense que j'irai mieux et vous aussi.

Il rit à son tour et je passai mes bras correctement autour de son cou et Edward avança jusqu'au meuble suspendu. Il poussa les affaires d'Alice et me posa délicatement dessus. Puis en quelques secondes, j'eus l'impression qu'il était partout. Il captura mon sein droit entre ses lèvres tout en pinçant le téton de l'autre. Je criai sans me contrôler quand il me mordit doucement, me surprenant. Je descendis ma main sur son torse et longeai son ventre. Un brin intrépide, je m'engageai plus bas et je pense avoir gémi avec lui au moment où j'entrai en contact avec son sexe. L'anticipation me gagnait tellement que j'étais morte avant de l'avoir eu en moi. C'était la première fois que cela m'arrivait. Avoir envie de quelqu'un à ce point. Alors au lieu de l'effleurer, je le caressai doucement. Puis je passai mes mains sur ses fesses à l'intérieur de son boxer et je baissai soigneusement son sous-vêtement jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe par terre. La sensation d'attiser son envie de moi stimula plus mes palpitations que je ne l'aurais cru et ses attentions combinées aux miennes me transcendaient dans un érotisme extatique. Toucher Edward m'envoyait presque au sommet de la surexcitation.

- Bella, je vais me désagréger si tu n'arrêtes pas.

Il me prit les mains et les plaça sur le meuble, légèrement derrière moi si bien que je pus l'admirer. Il était superbe. Il n'était plus séduisant, non, il était presque animal, proportionné à souhait et même si ce n'était pas un critère majeur dans mon esprit, je découvris Edward sous un nouveau jour et l'appréhension me gagna malgré moi. Je remontai mes yeux sur son corps, enregistrant chaque parcelle de son épiderme et ma respiration se coupa quand je le vis froncer les sourcils.

- Tu sais que si tu as des doutes, on peut arrêter.

- Edward, non. Je suis juste intimidée. C'est la première fois que nous… et tu me fais trop parler, lui souris-je. Mais je te veux maintenant, je ne veux plus attendre. On prendra du temps pour nous plus tard. Maintenant, dis-je tout bas.

Il pencha son corps vers le mien et cette position était complètement chaude, lui nu contre moi. Il passa mes jambes autour de ses hanches et prit mon bassin dans ses mains, me malaxant contre son sexe rendant la position complètement sexy, mes fesses en hauteur et mon corps ne tenant plus que sur mes mains en arrière. Il me contrôlait et bon sang j'aimais ça. Une de ses mains se détacha de ma hanche et il me caressa à travers ma lingerie noire. J'étais allumée et son toucher me rendait atrocement sensible. Il ne fit durer mon supplice qu'une minute ou deux et pourtant, mon clitoris parlait pour moi, m'envoyant presque dans le pays d'Edward Cullen. Il s'arrêta tout d'un coup et mes yeux s'ouvrirent. Nous nous examinâmes. Je forçai la prise sur mes jambes autour de lui et même si la position était inconfortable perchée vers lui, je le vis faire glisser mon sous-vêtement plus bas me découvrant entièrement et je relâchai son bassin en me reposant sur le meuble pour qu'il puisse m'enlever mon shorty. Il mordit sa lèvre lorsqu'il tomba par terre et je me demandai à quoi il pensait et surtout par quel morceau il allait vouloir attaquer. Il écarta lentement mes jambes, m'exposant à lui et au bout de quelques secondes, il s'avança vers moi, dévorant ma bouche de la sienne. Ses doigts remontèrent mes cuisses nues et ses pouces passèrent sur ma féminité, me poussant instantanément au gémissement. Je commençai à mourir et Dieu, je sentais que je touchais le paradis.

- Edward, l'appelai-je.

Ses mains n'allèrent jamais plus loin comme s'il souhaitait sacraliser ce moment et que nous n'ayons que les parties les plus palpitantes de nos corps emboîtées ensemble. Il entreprit alors de ramener mon corps au bord du meuble et son pénis frémit contre mon sexe entraînant une plainte sourde sous l'effet de la tension de nos corps. Il fit quelques va-et-vient alors que nos langues se désespéraient de se livrer bataille et au moment où Edward s'enfonça intimement en moi, je mordis sa lèvre inférieure puis soufflai d'émoi. Il prit possession de moi et son membre touchait les bords de mon vagin si sensuellement que je savais que je n'allais pas tenir très longtemps.

- Bells, dis-moi que tu aimes ça ? fit-il contre mes lèvres.

- Atrocement bon... Edward.

Mes mots l'emportèrent un peu loin et il augmenta petit à petit la cadence, rapprochant et éloignant nos bassins l'un de l'autre, espaçant ses coups et en allant toujours plus loin. Il domestiqua mon corps à la perfection comme si nous avions fait cela des dizaines et des dizaines de fois. Sa bouche se détacha de moi et instinctivement, je me penchai en arrière et il suça mes seins comme s'il n'arrivait pas se rassasier de moi. J'ouvris les yeux et le voir s'occuper de mon corps, me secoua une première fois. Edward se redressa et me regarda, ses magnifiques pupilles vertes foncées quasiment imprimées sur moi. Ses avancées en moi étaient sûres, parfaites et dans un dernier ajustement, il frappa le point le plus alerte de mon corps et les parois de mon vagin se serrèrent autour de lui. Je le sentis si épais à l'intérieur de mon corps que savoir qu'il me ressentait tout autant m'emporta et je m'entendis l'appeler alors que mon orgasme galopa à une vitesse phénoménale et dura comme jamais il n'avait duré. Au moment où je repris terre, Edward se libéra et je me sentis comblée de me sentir aimée.

Nos respirations parlèrent pour nous et Edward me piqua baiser sur baiser, toujours en moi. Mes jambes le maintinrent difficilement contre moi tellement j'étais épuisée alors qu'au contraire mon esprit voulait recommencer encore et encore jusqu'à ce que cette journée n'en finisse plus.

- Bells, il va falloir que l'on y aille. La cérémonie doit être terminée et tout le monde va commencer à nous chercher.

- On a raté tout le reste. Un peu plus ou un peu moins.

Il me sourit puis s'écarta de moi, supprimant la présence de son corps dans le mien. Il trouva une serviette propre dans le meuble sous la vasque et s'employa à me rafraîchir et à me nettoyer, me travaillant avec quelques baisers, rendant ce moment de plutôt gênant à totalement adorable. Il en fit de même pour lui. Il se rhabilla en silence mais avec un fichu sourire en coin qui me fit baver. _Edward Cullen était en train de s'envoyer des fleurs par la pensée et c'était foutrement sexy._

Il se mit à rire en s'apercevant que je restais toujours perchée sur mon meuble.

- Bella, tu sais qu'il faut qu'on bouge. La porte est fermée à clé mais si Alice revient, elle va vite comprendre que nous nous sommes amusés.

- Bien amusés !

- Ouais plutôt bien amusés, s'enthousiasma-t-il en passant une main droite sur sa nuque.

Il me tendit sa main gauche et je la pris, me forçant à descendre du meuble. Je grimaçai en retombant sur mes pieds.

- Hey, ça va ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

- Ouais. Je suis ankylosée. Je pleurerai bien pour un massage mais je sens que tu vas dire non.

- Après la soirée, si tu veux, me sourit-il en m'embrassant sur la tempe.

- Edward Cullen m'inviterait-il dans son lit ?

- C'était le deal de départ même si j'aurai préféré que tu ne quittes pas l'appart. Je ne pense pas que tu serais beaucoup sortie du lit durant les six prochains mois. Tu vas me manquer maintenant que…

- Edward, je ne veux pas dormir toute seule toutes les nuits.

Je caressai ses lèvres de mon index.

- Tu viendras me voir, d'accord ?

- Bella, je ne pense pas que je pourrai dormir sans toi non plus.

Il ramassa mon soutien-gorge et me le tendit.

- Je serai tenté de garder ça par contre, fit-il en détaillant mon shorty. Mais, j'ai peur que Crowley ne s'attaque à toi alors je préfère que tu l'enfiles jusqu'à ce que je m'en occupe, assura-t-il réveillant la flamme en bas de mon corps.

Je remis ma lingerie complète, robe et talons et nous sortîmes discrètement. Au moment où nous allions refermer la porte, nous entendîmes la voix d'Alec approcher dans notre direction. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Edward et il attrapa ma main, affichant clairement au monde entier que nous étions ensemble. Quelques secondes plus tard, Alec apparut main dans la main avec une fille, qui ne ressemblait en rien à Irina.

- Salut Alec, lui dit Edward.

- Salut Edward, ça va ? Bella ? C'est bien toi ? me demanda-t-il.

Je hochai la tête sans lui dire plus et me penchai vers Edward pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

- Je te vois là-bas, lui dis-je.

Il me sourit et m'embrassa à son tour, rendant intime notre moment. Je les laissai ensemble, n'ayant rien de plus à dire à mon ex petit-ami et me mis à chercher Dém. Je l'aperçus de loin en train de discuter avec Leah au milieu de la pelouse, derrière la villa. Il traînait une nervosité si grande que je le voyais presque trembler d'où j'étais. Le soulagement m'envahit quand je vis Leah lui sourire.

- Une danse Docteur Swan ?

Je pivotai et souris à Carlisle Cullen, le père d'Edward et Démétri.

- Avec plaisir Docteur Cullen.

Carlisle me guida sur la piste.

- Alors Docteur Swan, j'ai vu que tu n'étais pas très enchantée d'assister à la cérémonie de ma nièce.

Il riait et je retrouvais le coté espiègle de Démétri et le côté observateur-interrogateur d'Edward.

- Votre fils est assez persuasif quand il s'agit de braver les interdits. Nous..., commençai-je en lui faisant comprendre sans le vouloir que notre relation avait évolué.

Il éclata de rire.

- Edward est tellement long à la détente que tu aurais pu te marier vingt fois avant qu'il ne se décide à te parler.

Je ris de sa fausse exaspération.

- Tu sais Bella. Je suis heureux que tu sois dans leur vie. Démétri a eu tellement besoin de toi. Quant à Edward...

- Je leur dois beaucoup aussi Carlisle, lui souris-je affectueuse et reconnaissante.

- Tellement que tu veux t'éclipser de l'appart Bella Swan, fit Edward en arrivant derrière moi, dansant avec sa mère.

- Fiston, il faut savoir avancer. Ma chère Bella, je vous laisse auprès de mon fils et de sa bouche insolente et je reprends mon épouse. Ne te laisse pas faire, me conseilla-t-il avec un baiser paternel sur mon front.

Esmé, magnifiquement apprêtée, me lança un baiser en l'air et je la saluai d'un petit signe de main, heureuse alors que Carlisle l'éloignait de nous. Edward me prit dans ses bras.

- J'espère que mon père n'en a pas trop dit.

- On a surtout parlé de Newton, le taquinai-je, entraînant un petit grognement. Comment va Alec ?

- Un futur divorcé plutôt en forme !

- Comme quoi tu leur as porté chance !

- J'espère qu'il nous invitera au prochain ! me lança-t-il joueur.

- Pour sécher ?

- Ouais, j'aime beaucoup sécher ces mariages avec toi.

Il me rapprocha de lui et m'embrassa d'un baiser tout sauf chaste. Je mis mes mains autour de son cou et il me souleva, me faisant le surplomber. Je me repris au moment où j'allais passer les jambes autour de lui, me rappelant où nous étions.

- Les jeunes mariés sont censés s'échapper pour leur lune de miel avant le repas non ? lui demandai-je contre ses lèvres.

- Il semblerait que nous soyons exactement sur la même longueur d'ondes Bella Swan.

Nous entendîmes siffler et je me retournai pour voir Dém et Leah danser ensemble, près d'Alice et Jasper.

- Swan, Cullen... Débriefing demain midi, nous cria Dém.

Edward me reposa par terre et nous nous approchâmes pour saluer Leah et féliciter les nouveaux mariés. J'aperçus de loin Crowley et espérai, vaniteuse, qu'il m'ait vu avec Edward.

- On va courir demain Dém, blagua Edward en s'adressant à son frère. Alice, tu ne nous en veux pas si on s'échappe maintenant ?

Elle éclata de rire.

- Penses-tu Ed ! De toute façon, on m'a fait savoir que la cérémonie religieuse avait été si assommante que vous avez pris la poudre d'escampette, plaisanta-t-elle. Filez vite.

Edward lui fit une bise et me prit dans ses bras, façon mariée.

- Tu sais que tu piques la réplique à Jasper là ! dis-je en faisant référence à son porter.

- Vous risquez de piquer la réplique à la mariée dès que vous serez dans mon lit Docteur Swan !

J'éclatai de rire et ma nuit fut à l'image de ma vie auprès d'Edward, féerique et fantastique. Mirages, illusions et autres placebos loin de nous. Il n'a pas mis longtemps avant de faire de moi une personne honorable et mon mariage a été le seul auquel j'ai physiquement assisté, hormis celui de son frère et de Leah, où j'ai pris place à la droite de mon meilleur ami. Les dindes ont cessé de glouglouter en bas de notre résidence au bout de quelques mois et j'avais donc relégué mon fusil rapidement aux oubliettes. Nos bébés pandas pleurèrent trois années après nos confessions amoureuses et Edward cloisonna parfaitement nos quatre cœurs. _Comme promis. Pour toujours._

FIN

* * *

><p>OS à l'eau de rose qui j'espère, vous a plu.<p>

Je vous souhaite un bon dimanche et pour celles qui me suivent du côté de « Le ballet des probabilités », il se pourrait que j'alimente la base de données de Fanfiction aujourd'hui !

Des bisettes à toutes.

Tess


End file.
